Fairly Vickyous! - Burning Passion
Plot Vicky's clone from "What's going on?" has totally went out of control just like last time after the clone learns of the fairies' immortality. She set Fairly World on fire, and took away the magic of all fairies, even Vicky herself. Wanda however won't leave her, the clone, burn as much as she wants... Burning Passion (Greetings. Now please sit on the couch, chair, whatever you have to sit on. We're watching Fairy World... On fire! Fairies are fleeing like no tomorrow. We zoom into the biggest source of fire in Fairy World. Then we zoom into its source...) *Vicky C: Hahahahahahahaha! (She sprays with a flamethrower like usual) *Narrator: Fairy World is on fire! This clone of Vicky is doing what a madman can't do, burning an entire world with a flamethrower! But in even the harshest of conditions, there must be a hero who will stop this big fire. But who could be the hero, with the ultimate lack of Jorgen, or Timmy's wishing abilities? (Cut to Cosmo's basement. Poof is crying as Cosmo is holding him. And Cosmo is crying as well) *Poof: Maaaaa... Maaaaa!! *Cosmo: Your mother has been missing since past week! I can't live without my Wanda! (Wanda shows up at the basement's stairs) *Wanda: Cosmo!!! *Cosmo: Wanda!!! *Poof: Mamma!!! (Wanda and Cosmo hug each other) *Cosmo: Wanda, why did you leave us alone?!! It was so cruel living without you!! *Wanda: Cosmo, you're wrong about Vicky being dumb! She wished up a clone that is causing havoc like no tomorrow! *Cosmo: Couldn't you unwish it? That's weird! Weird! *Wanda: Vicky was smart with her clone! She made it invulnerable to all wishes! But that's not the whole story... (Flashback to after that court in "What's going on?") *Wanda: That clone Vicky went ahead torturing fairies like her original self would do... She almost tortured everybody in town. She locked me in a butterfly net for some time (Vicky C is walking towards the screen, laughing, as Wanda is trying to leave the butterfly net in the back) *Wanda: Even the judge... (Vicky C is seen playing basketball with the Fairy Judge as a ball. She scores a point by putting him straight in the basket) *Cosmo: So what? *Wanda: But of all disasters, Binky had to ruin the day by accident. (Cut to Binky who is above a boiling black pot) *Binky: Vicky, I like you torturing me! At least I don't get to smell fart! And we're immortal! *Vicky C: You're immortal?!! This means all fairies are immortal! CONFIRM!! *Binky: Yes... We are immortal! We can endure all kinds of pain! *Vicky C: Exactly the information I want! I'll make sure the original Vicky becomes the clone one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Wanda: And now... What you don't know is, half of Fairy World is on fire because of this clone Vicky! But she found the Big Wand... (Fade out to Vicky C below the Big Wand) *Vicky C: Hmm... This must be where fairies get their magic! They get it from here! Time to DRAIN IT ALL!!! (Vicky C connects a plug from her wand, to the Big Wand, thus draining all the magic to just her wand) *Vicky C: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Wanda: And that happened on day one! I had to use all my body's strength to leave the butterfly net, and survive the fires, just to come to you darling! *Cosmo: Woah!! From the way you put it, Vicky REALLY IS EVIL! *Wanda: I think you meant the clone is evil. And the clone is eviler than her original is!! She even wants to get rid of her master! *Cosmo: Ugh, I'm still nitwitted even at the harshest of times! *Wanda: No problem, dear Cosmo! It’s a good thing we live in the outskirts of Fairy World, there is still a chance we can get rid of her! *Cosmo: My Wanda, I think we should get rid of the clone in any way possible! Otherwise, I won't be able to enjoy being dumb with you! *Wanda: Cosmo, fairies were fleeing the court the moment the real Vicky woke up! But at the same time, one fairy had the courage to stand up against her in the battleground of justice. One fairy had to be responsible... One fairy had to save Fairy World from disaster... *Cosmo: Was it the Tooth Fairy? (Wanda laughs at Cosmo) *Wanda: No, you lovable nitwit! Hahahaha! Anyways, that fairy... had to be... me! *Cosmo: Really? *Wanda: I know I'm a fairy like all the other fairies living in Fairy World... But this doesn't mean I'm going to leave Vicky and her clone cause destruction to the home we all grew up in! I'm not going to let Fairy World be doomed! I know I can do it!! *Cosmo: Oh, you're really my true love! You're my true hero! *Poof: Poof! Poof! *Wanda: We haven't got enough time until that clone has total control of Fairy World! But to do that, I need help from every fairy we know of! *Cosmo: I think you're trying to say... Mama Cosma? *Wanda: Exactly! You've got my point! Also Big Daddy, Cupid, Juandissimo, the April Fool, name them all! *Cosmo: Uh oh, how can I convince Mama Cosma? Too tough! *Wanda: In these burning situations, they can't refuse to defend their homeland! You need to get me everyone you can get against her! *Cosmo: I'll do it... I can do it... I am not that dumb!! I used to be smarter than this! I'm ashamed of myself in these situations! *Wanda: Cosmo, I know you're smart, I know you can do it! Just believe in yourself and don't give up! *Cosmo: Wanda... I'll try to help you, our home, our memories are in danger, and we don't even remember them! *Wanda: Oh Cosmo! I love you! *Cosmo: I love you even more! (Both hug each other again. The hug is so deep, it ends in 5 seconds. The two are crying in that time) *Wanda: Now let's roll! (Cosmo and Wanda leave the house, Poof with Wanda) *Cosmo: Oh my gosh! That fire is too huge! (The fire still consumes Fairy World) *Wanda: It’s larger than it was before I entered the house! But we need to protect our area from any magic attacks with a giant butterfly net! *Cosmo: Could Big Daddy find it? *Wanda: Good idea, Cosmo! (Cut to a black fort in the middle of the fire. We zoom into the fort to see the clone sitting in dark room at a black throne) *Vicky C: Hahahaha! I drained all power in Fairy World, now my original is suffering the lack of magic! (Cut to the wand, which shows everything happening to Vicky Tootie's room. Vicky still has the purple mark on her eye) *Vicky: Oh hey twerpette! Its time to *cough*cough* play! *Tootie: Noooo! (Vicky tries to hold Tootie off the ground from her legs using a hand, but she seems to be unable hold Tootie) *Vicky: Urrrgh! Arghh! Why can't... I... hold... *cough*cough* you! *Tootie: Because you lost all your power on your evil deeds! Leave me alone! (Tootie runs away from Vicky's grips, as if she didn't hold her at all) *Vicky: But Tootie! Come here! I'll bring snakes for you! Hahaha *cough*cough*- (She goes to open a box hidden in one of her cupboards, and tries to hold a snake. She seems to be holding something really heavy. And the snake bites her!) *Vicky: AWW!! It hurts!! Aaaaaaah! (Jumps to her bed) *Vicky: Ugggh, it still hurts! (Her mother, Nicky, smiling in an unusual fashion, enters the room) *Nicky: Hello, Vicky. It seems that Tootie thinks you're weak today! *Vicky: I'm not *cough*cough* weak! Stop talking to *cough*cough* me like that! *Nicky: I'm afraid that your father has something to say to you! (Her father enters the room. Smiling like his wife is) *Vicky's Dad: I'm happy to see you! *Tootie: And for a good reason! *Nicky: As your parents, we took away all your torture tools from you! *Vicky: What? You can't do *cough*cough* this to m- *cough*cough* me! *Vicky's Dad: Since we are your parents, we can take away anything you have on our free will. *Nicky: Not just that, but we also have the right to reprogram you! *Vicky: *worried* Reprogram... me? *Tootie: I waited to see this moment happening ahead of my eyes, for years! It is happening! I can't believe that its time for me to- *Vicky's Parents: ...give you a taste of your own medicine! (Nicky, Tootie and her dad are holding baseball bats) *Vicky: Nooooooooooo *cough*cough* ooooooooooo! *Vicky C: Yes! You're so doomed! I stole all your body power using all the magic! Hahahahahahahahahaha! (Cut to Wanda who is talking to Big Daddy) *Big Daddy: This fire never happened, and I know what to do when a fire like this really happens! *Wanda: Open your windows! *Big Daddy: Duh... The windows say that... (He opens the windows. Now he can see what's outside) *Big Daddy: ...nothing's really wrong with Fairy World, and that my trash cleaning company is still working as- umm, I think you're right about the fire, Wanda. Now it’s taking away Fairy World! Without Fairy World, all of my trash cleaning memories will be over! My daughter, Blonda, her success will be over! And you! *Wanda: So? Will you get us a big butterfly net from somebody you know? *Big Daddy: I know somebody who has it. *Wanda: Who? *Big Daddy: He is me. *Wanda: I expected a much longer response. *Big Daddy: Ahem? *Wanda: Yay! I need you to cover a big part of our local area because I will need this area to be magic-proof. *Big Daddy: But at the very least, I can do it. I didn't even notice I was walking and not flying this week! (Cut to Cosmo at Mama Cosma's house) *Mama Cosma: I see you're unusually making sense today, my Cosmo. Big fire in Fairy World? I see nothing's wrong! *Cosmo: Just poof up a cat! (Mama Cosma fails) *Mama Cosma: OK, you're really making sense. I'll have to join Wanda's forces or else, my memory book has to be wished up again! *Cosmo: What can we do to the fires? *Mama Cosma: There are a bunch of military jets that will do the job to take out the fire. If you're really willing to haul some water. *Cosmo: Hauling water? Not again! (Grayscale flashback. A young Cosmo is holding a water bucket) *Cosmo: Wanda! (As Cosmo looks at a young Wanda, Cosmo drops the bucket on himself. Some bystanders laugh at him) *Mama Cosma: That's why I told you not to marry her! But instead you got Poof! *Cosmo: Duh... Here we go again. (Cut to Cupid in his home) *Cupid: This big fire is killing love! Valentine's Day is getting closer and I'm unable to do a thing! *Wanda: Umm, it’s still a couple of months away? *Cupid: Still! What do you need me to do? *Wanda: We need you, and your bow and arrows, to stop the fire. And maybe giving me some of them? *Cupid: Aha? *Wanda: Please, or else your love job will be over! *Cupid: With all my love... I join! *????: Could I join as well? (They look to the source of the sound) *Wanda: Juandissimo! *Juandissimo: Yes, it is I, the attractive and the only Juandissimo. This fire is making me less attractive, so I have no choice but to stand up against whomever who made it. *????: I'm joking into the battlefield! *Cupid: Needless to say, that's the April Fool. *April Fool: Of course, it can't be if everybody laughs at my punch lines! *????: I'm joining too! (The three of them look at the source of the sound) *Juandissimo: Binky? *Binky: Yes! I'm sorry for spelling out our life long secret! *Wanda: That's no problem Binky, we know that nobody is able to stand her torture. But when we all stand up against her, everything will be back to normal! *Cupid: Yes, I'm joining to protect my home and my love job! *Juandissimo: I'm joining because we will be doomed if we don't act. *April Fool: I'm joking for our survival! *Binky: I'm joining because clones are icky! (The screen zooms out to show the same wand Vicky C is using, spying on the fairies) *Vicky C: Heck. I've got fairies that want to stop my big fire. Hopefully, I can remove them off existence! (The wand says "Error: failed to execute wish "terminate_clone_overthrow") *Vicky C: Dang... (The wand says "Error: failed to execute wish "spy_on_fairies") *Vicky C: If my wand can't do it, then I WILL do it. (She leaves her chair, and then leaves her room. Cut to a part of Fairy World covered in a butterfly net shaped to resemble a fortress. Archers are standing on the balconies of the net. There is a runaway with jets on it beside the net, and a big pool of water. We fade into the inside of the net, a lot of fairies gathered there and Wanda is in the front) *Wanda: We have to stop the clone Vicky from burning the whole Fairy World! We need to gather our remaining courage into one place, and stop her from burning our last frontier. *Fairy #1: Burning outer space? *Wanda: No you nitwit! Anything inside this net must be protected at all costs! All of us should stand bravely! *Fairy #2: Can't we stand in coward? *Wanda: No! We either fight the way I so, or defend the base. Cupid is in charge of archery, Juandissimo and Big Daddy is in charge of defense, while I, Cosmo and the others set out to attack! Are you all ready? (Every fairy raises a water bucket) *Fairies: We're ready! *Wanda: Let's march! (Wanda, the April Fool and the fairies leave through a big door made through the butterfly net. Cut to a jet flying) *Mama Cosma: Mama Cosma is ready to set off the water! *Cosmo: This water hates me! So I'll take my revenge by making it set off the fires as a punishment! (Cut to Cupid) *Cupid: Every single one of you! Take aim when danger comes in! By the way, use water arrows to take off the fires. *Archer: Water arrows? But I'm used to love arrows! *Cupid: Ugh, I fail at defense... (Cut to Big Daddy) *Big Daddy: You should not give up! You must defend the base at all costs, the exact same way you take out the trash! *Trash Fairy: But defense is not like taking out the trash! *Big Daddy: It’s like taking out moving trash. Don't make me call out names, though. *Juandissimo: Also, pull off your muscles on whatever evil comes there! *Big Daddy: Juandissimo, I never knew you were right here! *Juandissimo: I'm assigned for defense just like you do, didn't you hear that? *Big Daddy: Ugh. What a hard day. (Cut to a black castle's balcony, in the middle of Fairy World. With Vicky C watching the hordes of fairies) *Vicky C: Now they're going out to overthrow me. Something they'll fail at. It is such an easy job to summon the Power Vickies to halt their progress... This button will change it all. (She pulls out a button, and presses it. Some doors below open, releasing a horde of metallic Vicky robots with flamethrowers. Walking slowly, and mindlessly using the flamethrowers) *Vicky C: Hopefully, nobody's going to stop me now! Hahaha! (Cut to Wanda, who is receiving radio signals from Mama Cosma) *Mama Cosma: Cosmo reports an army of flame snakes! *Wanda: Flame snakes? *Mama Cosma: That's what he sees. *Wanda: *to Fairy army* An army of flame snakes could be ahead! Keep throwing your buckets! (The giant army is throwing water buckets at most of the fire, setting it off, effectively decreasing the size of Fairy World covered on fire. At the same time, the Power Vickies spread the fire more, before they meet the fairies) *Power Vicky #1: Commence battle with fairies, execute. *Power Vicky #2: Request acknowledged. (Cut to Wanda) *Wanda: Those are the snakes that Cosmo reported! They are actually robotic versions of Vicky with flamethrowers! Take them out with your waters, while I go and meet the clone myself! (Wanda takes a turn at the left, uses a bucket to take out a Power Vicky, and advances, effectively getting behind the Power Vickies. The fairies are taking out the Power Vickies with their water buckets, while the fire spreads more. Wanda enters the castle. Cut to Vicky C) *Vicky C: Heh. Like if those fairies think they can kill me. Next time, I'll make sure they suffer robotization! (Wanda forces open the door) *Wanda: Give up, clone! *Vicky C: Look who's calling me a clone! Its Wendy again! Hahaha. I'm pretty sure that I'm not the clone here! *Wanda: You have to be the worst clone in the world, ever! If Vicky's bad, then you're a lot worse! You're even plotting to erase your original! *Vicky C: I'm the original right now. The Vicky that you claim to be the original is being beaten up by her parents, and even her sister is beating her up. She's powerless to the point that she's not even a match for me. I am the original. *Wanda: You'll never be the original. Just look at your wand. I'm wondering how you're connecting with a cable all the time! (Cut to Fairy World, which is as Wanda and Vicky C are talking, 10% is covered on fire. Only a few Power Vickies remain, and most of them look destroyed. The screen moves to the jet) *Mama Cosma: Cosmo, we have to leave the jet now. We have only 5% magic battery left! *Cosmo: What does this button do? (Both of them eject out of the plane) *Cosmo: Aaaaaaaagh! *Mama Cosma: Just pull out the parachute!!! (Cosmo pulls out the parachute) *Cosmo: Thank you! I'd have died this way! *Mama Cosma: I think you meant to say that you'd have experienced tragic pain! (The two of them land safely somewhere near the Big Wand. Cut to Vicky C and Wanda) *Vicky C: Wendy, you'll never understand that I am the original, thus having the right to end you! *Wanda: Let's see if you're capable of doing it! (Vicky C raises her wand. But fails) *Vicky C: I can't wish you out of existence it seems. But I can fight you! (Vicky C uses her wand as a sword. As she uses the wand to attack Wanda from the right, Wanda jumps over it, leaving Wanda push Vicky C on the ground, as Vicky C rolls sideways on her back, and uses her feet to kick Wanda off screen. Cut to the Big Wand) *Cosmo: What's this machine for? *Mama Cosma: I think it’s the sole reason we're unable to do a thing! *Cosmo: Oooh! A self destruct button! (The machine self destructs as Cosmo presses it, covering Cosmo and Mama Cosma in black) *Mama Cosma: Curse you, whoever who built that machine! You're supposed to do a count down timer! *Cosmo: I feel a flow of... Irresponsible magic! Weeee! *Mama Cosma: The magic! I'm getting it back! (Cut to Cupid, Juandissimo and Big Daddy) *Juandissimo: Somebody did the job and restored our magic it seems! *Cupid: Yes! That flow of magic, I'm LOVING it! (Cut to the April Fool) *April Fool: Punch line magic! Now I can joke around! (Cut to a large crowd of fairies) *Fairies: Let's restore Fairy World back to normal! (A big Poof cloud engulfs Fairy World, now its back to normal at last! Cut to Cupid's archers) *Archer #1: At last, I can stop shooting water arrows. *Archer #2: A stray robot! Destroy it with WATER! *Archer #1: Ugh... (Cut to the real Vicky, beaten up and hiding in an alley behind some trash cans. Crying, also the sky is raining) *Vicky: I never hide in an alley! My parents never beat me up! Tootie is supposed to fear me! Now, I fear THEM! *Cries* I wish I knew what's happening to me! (She "Vicky-Poof!"s somewhere. Cut to Vicky C and Wanda) *Wanda: My wand is going to end you once and for all! (Vicky C hits Wanda's wand with her own wand, effectively leaving Wanda with nothing) *Vicky C: Any excuse? I'll make sure I erase you from life- (A "Poof!" is heard somewhere) *Vicky C: And I'll become the original, since she's powerless now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *????: Hello... (Vicky C and Wanda face... Vicky) *Vicky: So, you're the one that made my life MISERABLE, no? *Vicky C: No? (Wanda pulls out a recorder) *Wanda: Does this prove her wrong? (She activates the recorder) *Recorder - Vicky C: I'm the original right now. The Vicky that you claim to be the original is being beaten up by her parents, and even her sister is beating her up. She's powerless to the point that she's not even a match for me. I am the original. (Vicky looks really angry) *Vicky: That's IT! You're such a disastrous clone! You're NOT EVEN my clone! *Vicky C: Heh... You're still unable to scope with me! I want all your power, all your money, and your RULE! I want to be YOU! And I'm going to DO IT! (The clone's wand fails) *Vicky C: Huh? Why is my wand failing?! It’s not supposed to do that! *Vicky: Well, if you weren't a clone, you'd have unwished me! But instead you took away my power! You can't unwish me! But, I can do what you can't do! Say goodbye FOREVER, traitor! *Vicky C: Nooooooooooooooo! (Vicky raises her wand, looking red, and unwishes Vicky C) *Wanda: I think we're still missing something? *Vicky: You mean this castle? (Vicky looks around to see many posters. One of them has Vicky C putting her leg on Vicky) *Vicky: Yeah, you're so right... (Vicky unwishes the castle) *Wanda: Wow! Thank you for saving the crisis Fairy World was in! *Vicky: What crisis? *Wanda: Its better not to know because it almost destroyed Fairly World! But, I'm still thanking you for taking the clone out! *Vicky: No problem, ma'am Wendy, Wanda, or whatever you're called. But before I beat up my parents, I want to give you something to keep! *Wanda: Sure, what is it? (Vicky punches Wanda in the face, making her fly somewhere nearby) *Vicky: Hahahahahaha! I'm powerful again! Hahahahaha! (Vicky-Poof!) *Wanda: Ugh, I still hate her! (Cosmo shows up) *Cosmo: Now that the fire's out, I can be dumb as much as I want! *Wanda: Cosmo! (Both hug each other) *Wanda: Now let's celebrate, shall we? *Cosmo: I agree! (All the fairies Wanda and Cosmo brought appear) *Fairies: Let's celebrate our new day, the "Fire fairy Day"! (The screen keeps zooming out from Fairy World. Wanda's voice is heard) *Wanda: Now I can rest at last! Wait a second, did I forget something? (Cut to Poof who is in his bed. Crying) *Wanda: Not again... (The end!) (Vicky is running away from her parents and Tootie who are holding baseball bats from the right of the screen to the left, until Tootie disappears. 2 seconds later, Tootie and her parents are running away from Vicky who is holding a giant baseball bat from the left to the right) (The end!)